Old Friends
by Theatre Phoenix
Summary: A story of Sarek and Amanda with their close friends the Engels, a brother and sister duo and their hand in raising Spock. Mostly about Sarek and Amanda at first then about Spock in later chapters. ON HOLD
1. Chess and Discovers

**Title:** Old Friends

_Copyright:_ I do not own Star Trek or else I get paid for this. Enjoy!

Sarek enjoyed a game of three level chess; it was an excise in logic that was also enjoyable. His opponent was Lord Christopher, an Ambassador for a people who called themselves the Keepers, was presently negotiating with the Vulcan High Council.

Sarek looked at his opponent as he moved a chess piece to another level. Lord Christopher looked human but did not age as most other humans; his appearance was that of twenty five standard years the same as it was when Sarek meet him seven years ago. The same was of his sister, Lady Philomena another Ambassador for the same people. Sarek was not sure how old his human friend was, but old enough to teach Sarek, as Lord Christopher put it, a few tricks of the trade. The appearance of youth hid the wisdom that Lord Christopher and Lady Philomena possessed.

The brother and sister made many visits to Vulcan and in the process became good friends with the Vulcan Ambassador. The friendship was made even stronger after Sarek married Amanda and she already had a strong friendship with Lady Philomena. Both woman attended school on Earth. Amanda could not have more delighted when she discovered her old friend knew her new husband when she first came to Vulcan.

"How long will you be visiting?" Sarek asked making another move.

"No idea," Lord Christopher said as he looked for his next move. His green eyes probed the boards as his hand lingered over the chess pieces. "However long it takes your High Council to agree to the new treaty. Though I'm not sure what was wrong in the last one."

"The Creator only knows." Lord Christopher's sister said as she entered the parlor followed by Amanda. By human standards both woman were considered beautiful; Amanda beauty was brought on by her innocence that twinkled in her blue eyes and how she held everything so dear, with Lady Philomena there was something about her green eyes that said everything but one could not discern what exactly was being said. "Sometimes I would rather negotiate with a Chernabog then with the Vulcan High council."

Lord Christopher was unable to suppress a smile and a chuckle at what his sister said. "You will let me know how _that_ turns out if you're not burnt to a crisp."

Lady Philomena just glared at her brother. "Make your move."

Lord Christopher did as he was told without looking at the board and to Sarek's surprise it was a very well thought out move. Sarek glanced over at his wife and saw that she was very tired and appeared pale.

"Amanda, are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm just tried Sarek," Amanda said trying to ease Sarek's concern. "It was a long day."

"It reminded me of the time Amanda and I were trying to get several professors of ours to agree to a valid point we had." Lady Philomena looked back at the memory. "Remember Amanda – they had us running all over Oxford."

Amanda returned the smile but suddenly she felt very dizzy. Fortunately for her Lady Philomena was near enough to support her until Sarek could get to her side.

"My dear friend I'm going to say you are not alright." Lady Philomena said when Sarek gathered Amanda in his arms to carry her to the couch. Lord Christopher handed Amanda a glass of water for her to drink.

"How long have you been feeling like this?" Sarek asked, concern could be heard in his voice.

"Just the past few days," she explained after finishing the water. "I thought I was just tired – but I guess not."

"Sarek may I examine your wife?" Lord Christopher asked. "It would save you a trip to the hospital."

Sarek looked at Lord Christopher then back at his wife. He knew that Lord Christopher was a renowned Healer amongst his people and that his wife would be in good hands. Sarek nodded and stepped aside for Lord Christopher.

Lady Philomena gently guided Sarek further away from them. "Amanda doesn't need us to crowd over her."

Sarek nodded in agreement. "You are right."

"Sarek, don't wo--" Lady Philomena suddenly stopped speaking. She looked at Amanda then Sarek, then back to Amanda. "I think I know why Amanda feels so tired."

"I think I just came to the same conclusion as you Mina." Lord Christopher had a small smiled on his face as he helped Amanda into a sitting position.

"What?" Amanda asked. But before either one could answer Lord Christopher's communicator beeped on his writst.

"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"* Lord Christopher asked. A response came back in German and Christopher nodded. "Ich verstehe."**

"Sometimes I think out superiors think we can do anything they want with a wave of our hands." Lady Philomena said sighing with resignation. Lord Christopher nodded in agreement.

"Sarek can we borrow a shuttle craft, we have a meeting to go to." Lord Christopher asked.

"Where?" Sarek asked.

"Right in the middle of nowhere." Lady Philomena responded annoyed. "We have to meet someone and the closest dimensional rift is here on Vulcan."

Sarek was slowly learning not to ask too deeply into the affairs of the Engels that did not concern the interest of Vulcan. Many times their explanations went beyond his understanding. Sarek simply nodded, "You many take mine."

"Thank you." Lord Christopher smiled at the Vulcanian. "Come along Mina."

"Of course my dear brother." Lady Philomena followed after her brother as he headed to the door. But she stopped just at the door and turned back to her friends. "Before I completely forget – Congratulations."

"It is illogical to give congratulations when there is nothing to congratulate about." Sarek said standing next to his wife.

"Oh but there is a reason my friend," Lady Philomena shook head in good humour. "For you are going to have a son."

With that said she bowed to the Vulcanian and to his wife and went out the door leaving the couple dumbfounded.

"A child?" Amanda whispered. She was surprised, she had resigned to the fact that she would not be able to have children due to the biological differences between herself and her husband. "A child." She said again but with more joy and certainty.

Sarek looked at his wife as the realization hit him. The joy that he felt inside did not show in his face but he did take his wife hand in his.

* * *

* "May I help you?"  
** "I understand."

_Authoress' Note:_ I will give brownie points for anyone who can find the random allusion in this chapter that I put in for fun! If you're right you can request any random allusion of your own in the next chapter! I will not post until I get at least two reviews! Thanks!


	2. Name Your Price

**Title:** Old Friends

"The medical staff said I would not be able to conceive a child with Sarek." Amand said still overwhelmed with the news. They were walking outside in the coolness of morning in a meditation maze near Sarek's house the next day. It was not a maze to get lost in, it was simple a path denoted by low walls that twisted upon itself to a center point; when one reached the center one turned around and went out the same way.

"Well they were wrong then weren't they?" Lady Philomena said with a sudden cockney accent. Amanda looked at her friend with a confused look. "Sorry, the people I talked to last night have an accent similar's to Terren's cockney; I have this habit in which I start speaking in the accent of the people I'm working with. When I go back to Vitae Custos everyone will say I sound like a Vulcan."

Amanda smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"What's wrong my friend?" Lady Philomena asked slowing down her pace.

"I'm just worried for the child," Amanda explained. "Since he's a hybrid of two races I'm worried that…" She couldn't finish her thought she did not want to think about such a morbid topic.

"He won't die." Lady Philomena said matter-of-factly.

"How can you be so certain!" Amanda cried sitting down on a wall. "My child is the first of his kind! Will he act more human or more Vulcan or maybe a combination of the two; it so how will I know what he wants or needs? If he gets sick – what will the signs be? Or maybe – "

"Amanda stop!" Lady Philomena sat next to her friend taking her hand. "You're getting close to hysterics. Your son will be alright."

"How can you be so sure?" Amanda asked again some tears forming in her eyes.

"Look, I know that you went to the medical staff early this morning." Lady Philomena said. "And I know that they told you that the likelihood the child coming to full term or that both you and the child surviving was not possible. But I am here to tell you that those Vulcans at the Science Academy are wrong.

"Why? You may ask – I'll tell you why," Lady Philomena gently moved Amanda's head to face hers and then smiled. "Because I won't let it happen."

"What do you mean?" Amanda was confused to say the least.

"I have abilities that many inhabitants of the galaxy only dream of or wish for," Lady Philomena explained in hushed tone. The chances of someone hearing them were slim but she did not to take the chance. "Amongst those abilities is a great power to heal…"

Her last words trailed off allowing Amanda to take in what her friend had said. Amanda looked at Lady Philomena very carefully.

"What are you offering?" She asked the Ambassador.

"Let me help you bring this child into this world," Lady Philomena said in earnest. "We can be old fashion and say that I'm you midwife. But there would be some compensation – not much, but some."

"Done." Amanda said before Lady Philomena could continue.

"You haven't heard my 'price'." Lady Philomena stated.

"I don't care – I want to give this child a fighting chance of survival and I'm willing to use any means possible." Amanda said firmly.

"Now there is the girl I went to school with," Lady Philomena said smiling. "I thought all the fire in you had gone out."

The women stood and continued walking through the maze linked arm in arm as in the school days.

"You won't get in trouble with the Keepers, will you?" Amanda asked as they exited the maze.

"No, don't be silly – this is my personal affair of me helping an old friend." She said trying easing Amanda's worries. "But before we think of that, let me explain my very small conditions and then let's go to Sarek."

* * *

"No." Sarek said firmly.

"It only makes sense Sarek." Lady Philomena pointed out. "At least think about it." She stood up as her brother walked in.

"The High Council is ready to see us," Lord Christopher said solemnly looking at his sister. He was dressed in his ambassadorial attire; it looked akin to Victorian evening wear that Terran men wore to dinner parties. Lady Philomena nodded at him and grabbed her hat.

"Think about it, Sarek," She said as she pinned her hat on. "Or meditate, I really don't care what you do – but at least have a decent explaination for me when we get back." She curtsy to Sarek before taking her brother's arm.

After the Engels left Sarek sat in silence, he did not hear his wife as she crept into the room.

"Sarek," Amanda said cautiously. "I believe it is a reasonable offer. If Lord Christopher and Lady Philomena teach our son about what they know he will be better for it."

Sarek looked at his wife as she spoke; she was very calm and firm in her request.

"I know." He said.

"You know?" Amanda was surprised. "Then why do you say no?"

"I am concern that they would not be able to finish what they started." Sarek stood and walked over to the large window that over looked his family lands. "We know that the Engels live a very dangerous life and Lord Christopher has told me as much."

"You think that they would be killed on one of their assignments before they could finish what they started with our son?" Amanda asked. Sarek did not respond but Amanda knew she was spot on. "That's rather silly."

"Being silly is a human action." Sarek retorted back. Amanda smiled as she walked over to her husband by the window. She took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know – but that isn't stopping you from being silly." Amanda said. "The Engels are our closest friends and I want them to be a part of our son's life; even if they are taken by violent forces at an undue time.

"I think it's a fair price to pay for the health of our son." Amanda continued releasing her grip on Sarek's arm and headed to the kicten.

"Spock," Sarek said suddenly causing Amanda to stop in her tracks.

"What?" she asked.

"I think Spock would be a good name for our son." Sarek said turning to face his wife.

"Spock," Amanda sounded out the name to herself and smiled. "I like it."

* * *

_Authoress Note_: The allusion in the last chapter was the Chernabog who appears in the Night on Bald Mountian segment of Disney's _Fantasia_. In this chapter I have a really random movie quote and I mean really random. As before I would like some reviews just to let me know what you guys think. Enjoy!!


	3. Discoveries

**Title**: Old Friends

"Lady Philomena, I would speak with you." Sarek said when the Engels returned. Lady Philomena glanced at her brother in confusion and followed Sarek to his wife's garden.

"Yes Sarek?" Lady Philomena asked after she closed the door behind her.

"I apologize for my illogical actions earlier this evening." Sarek said looking at the roses Amanda had just planted a few days ago.

"I see," Lady Philomena said walking to the Vulcan. She bent down to smell a rose and looked up to Sarek. "I won't ask your reasons for why you were saying no; despite the fact I am very curious about it. That shall be left unspoken."

Sarek did not response verbally; he just closed his eyes in relief. His reasons were most illogical and he did not wish to dwell upon them.

"Spock is a good name I think," she suddenly said after a moment of silence still looking at the rose. "Doesn't it mean 'uniter' in your tongue?"

"Yes."

"Very appropriate." Lady Philomena stood and looked out over the landscape. "A uniter of two races – something which most people will not allow him to be."

Sarek resisted the urge to look at Lady Philomena; he continued to look at Amanda's flowers.

"As I said before I'm not going to ask you your reasons why you said no, but I am going to remark that I know there is more to your initial rejection then you let Amanda in on. But I will say this – your son is going to have it hard and he will need his family to stand by him."

This remarked made Sarek turn and look at Lady Philomena. For a moment he saw Lady Philomena in a different light; she seemed ageless in the sense that age did not defined her, and tired as though the weight of her responsibilities were pulling her to the ground. But that moment passed quickly and her appearance became what it was before – young and confident.

"Shall we go inside before my brother and your wife send out a search party for us?" Lady Philomena asked in her usual light hearted manner. Sarek knew that the manner was just a façade, a façade that was required of her to do her duties. He suddenly understood the weight of responsibility that rested on her shoulders and that of her brother.

"Why such an interest in my son?" Sarek asked.

"I have a feeling, illogical as it sounds, that he will make quite a mark on your galaxy," Lady Philomena explained. "I simply want to see how that mark is made. Besides, Amanda is a dear friend of mine lightyears away from her family and surrounded by Vulcans; she needs some emotional human to bear her woes to. Women bearing children can become very emotional. Besides how many of your Vulcan healers have experience with hybrid children?"

"Now it is you who are not telling me everything." Sarek said. Lady Philomena's face was covered with a huge smile.

"If I didn't know any better I say you were being sarcastic." They both turned to walk back inside the house.

"Some things are best left unexplained." Sarek looked at Lady Philomena as he spoke and she looked at him chuckling.

"Your mother's right – my brother and I are a bad influence on you." The uneasy feeling between the two Ambassadors was now gone. "I knew Vulcans would be excellent at sarcasm."

"Tell me about Elementals." Amanda requested. She was sitting in the front parlor with Lord Christopher when Sarek and Lady Philomena entered the room.

"Elementals are strange and usually creatures," Lord Christopher explained, he was cradling his head in his hand; he was tired from the long meeting with the Vulcan High Council. "They can give one such a headache with their riddles."

"Riddles?" Amanda asked.

"They like speaking in riddles to non-Elementals." Lord Christopher explained lifting his head to look at Amanda. "They don't do it to be rude; they just do it for fun. They're almost like sprites."

"Well a lot of human legends of sprites in other dimensions are based on Elementals." Lady Philomena piped in.

Both Amanda and Lord Christopher turned to look at Sarek and Lady Philomena. The two in the parlor bore an expression of curiosity of what transpired between the other two.

"Amanda, did I ever tell you I have training in midwifery?" Lady Philomena asked in a bright tone. Amanda smiled as she went to her friend to bring her into a hug.

She then looked at her husband and held out two fingers. "Thank you Sarek." Sarek returned his wife gesture and looked into her twinkling eyes.

"You needed to rest Amanda; I know you barely got any sleep last night." Lady Philomena said. Both woman left leaving Sarek and Lord Christopher in a thoughtful state, but for different reasons.

"Was the meeting with the Council satisfactory?" Sarek asked.

"As the saying goes, we seal the deal tomorrow," Lord Christopher smiled but it quickly went away when it met Sarek's confused look. "Yes, we finish everything with the Council. We'll being leaving soon after that."

"Will you be returning straight to Vitae Custos?"

"No, Mina and I will be visiting friends and take a short vacation before we actually return."

"Vulcans many not tell lies but they are very good at keeping secrets." Sarek said suddenly causing Lord Christopher to do a double take at his friend.

"You lost me…completely."

"Do I have your word that what I'm about to tell you do not tell your sister or my wife?" Sarek asked gravely. Lord Christopher sat up and leaned towards Sarek.

"Of course."

"I was approached by T'Pau – "

"Your mother?!"

"Yes," If Lord Christopher did not know any better he would have thought that Sarek sounded nervous; maybe it was because he could pick up the subtle expressions that Vulcans had. "She had a request."

"Wait, wait a moment," Lord Christopher interrupted Sarek with his sudden realization. "The only reason they Council so readily agreed to the way the treaty was is because your mother wants us gone."

Sarek nodded confirming Lord Christopher's remark and looked away. "She visited this morning when Amanda was at the Science Academy; she heard the news of Amanda pregnancy and wanted to confirm it with me and to make her request."

"I going to assume she doesn't want any further contamination to her family line." Lord Christopher continued on with a hint of bitterness. "And that is why you said no to our offer."

"Lady Philomena and Amanda cannot know of this." Sarek stressed again.

"You have my word that I will not tell them." Lord Christopher stood and walked to a window and looked out into the night.

"If Amanda feels a bit lightheaded tomorrow give her a few of these." Lady Mina said to Sarek as she gave him a bottle of small white pills. "It's a homeopathic treatment so few ill side effects if any."

"I'll see you later then Sarek." Lord Christopher said suddenly grabbing his sister's arm and quickly escorted her out of Sarek's house.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ I am so sorry for not updateing this sooner, this annoying thing called life got in the way and my muse is on holiday!!!

The random movie quote is Lady Philomena's first line and is from _Young Frankenstein_. Igor says it to Dr Frankenstein when they frist meet each other on the train platform. I know it's really random! :)


	4. Starting

**Title:** Old Friends

Amanda's pregnancy went well with little complications; Lady Philomena came to visit often, about every other week, to check on Amanda's progress. She often muttered about how little the healers at the Vulcan Academy Hospital knew when dealing with a hybrid child.

"They're going to do serious damage if they keep testing her like this." Lady Philomena looked over the healers' notes about Amanda. She and Sarek were sitting in his office waiting for Lord Christopher to join them. "She's bearing a child not some scientific anomaly."

Sarek opened his mouth to point out his child was a scientific anomaly but stopped when Lady Philomena glared at him. He wisely closed his mouth and moved on to another topic that needed to be discussed.

"I understand you had a discussion with the healer in charge of when Amanda gives birth."

"Discussion my foot!" Lady Philomena retorted back. "That a full on knockdown, drag out argument close to physical blows only without the actual event of one of us hitting the other or yelling."

"Should I even ask what you two were discussing?" Sarek asked hiding his annoyance. This was not the first time that Lady Philomena had a rather intense discussion with the healers at the Vulcan Academy Hospital.

"Argument," Lady Philomena corrected. "And no because it was the same as last time; but this time I pointed out something that they could not dismiss."

"Which was?"

"They have no experience in aiding in a birth of a hybrid child – I do." She mashed several buttons on the consul she was using to view the file in frustration. "I'm not good with old computers!!"

"That is not an old computer," Sarek stated in confusion.

"For you maybe," She muttered under her breath, but instantly calmed down. "I'm sorry Sarek; I'm not upset at you it's just I'm under a lot of pressure from the Keeper's Parliament right now."

"Is it Cruz causing you trouble again?" Sarek asked. The Engels had told Sarek about a Lord Alvaro Cruz who was a member of the Keeper's Parliament and a chief opposer of the Vulcan treaty. Lord Cruz, since the day the Engels landed on Vulcan, had been working to reverse the Parliament's decision to contact the Vulcans. His efforts came with little success if any.

"_Lord_ Cruz," Lady Philomena corrected. "Remember he's titled; yes him and others, for Vulcan's treaty and other things. I believe they are expecting too much of me."

"And you need a break my dear sister," Lord Christopher said as he entered Sarek's office. "Why don't you go to Adquietus for a while?"

"No I don't think so," She said after a moment of consideration. "Amanda could give birth at any moment; I need to stay here."

"Speaking of Amanda, we should head back to my house." Sarek said standing from his desk and the Engels followed him out of his office

"She's asleep," Lady Philomena as she and Sarek and her brother approached the front entrance.

"Fascinating," Serak said as he opened the door.

"Vulcans seem to say that a lot." Lord Christopher whispered to his sister.

"We also have very good hearing." Sarek called from the house. The Engel siblings laughed quietly as the also entered the house.

As Lady Philomena predicted outside Amanda was fast asleep on their bed when Sarek entered their bedroom. He came in quietly not wanting to awaken his wife. In the past few weeks Amanda had become increasingly tried which caused the healers at the Vulcan Academy Hospital to worry about her health. Lady Philomena had said many times that being overly tired during the last trimester was not uncommon among mothers of hybrid children.

"Amanda," Sarek was quietly to wake his wife. Her eyes fluttered open and when she was Sarek she smiled.

"I think our son wants to get out soon." Amanda slowly sat up with the aid of her husband.

"All in good time," Sarek said sitting next to his wife. Sarek had notice that during his acquaintance with the Engels he had begun using Terran adages more frequently much to the pleasure of his wife and the disapproval of his mother.

"I really hate to break up such a tender moment," Lord Christopher said as he and Lady Philomena walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Amanda asked.

"Well you're about to go into labor and I think it best you were at the hospital before it started." Lady Philomena eased Amanda to her feet and looked around the floor for Amanda's shoes.

"The healers will say you are acting illogical." Sarek pointed out. He had grown to trust the Engels' instinct of knowing when things were about to occur. When he asked them about it they simply said that they just knew.

"Not by the time we get there," Lady Philomena explained. "Amanda, where are your shoes?"

"By the door," She pointed to where they were as Sarek helped her up. "How soon?"

"I say about half way to the hospital your water will break." Lady Philomena guessed. "Maybe closer."

"Let me help you," Lord Christopher offered help to Amanda and Sarek which they gladly accepted.

The four of them got to Sarek's shuttlecraft, and exactly as Lady Philomena predicted Amanda's water broke when they were half way to the hospital. Everything was going well with some tension in the air between Lady Philomena and the Vulcan healers until one Vulcan healer reminded Lady Philomena of something.

"Say again," Lady Philomena prompted.

"The fathers are not present during the birth as tradition dictates." The healer was young by Vulcan standard and just started practicing the art of healing.

"Vulcan tradition, right?" Lady Philomena asked as she looked over Amanda's chart.

"Yes," This particular Vulcan healer was one of the many who saw the Engels as, to use Terran terms, a plague on Vulcan society.

"You've done it now," Lord Christopher whispered quietly to the healer as he passed by. He could not but smile to Amanda as he approached her bed.

"I would like to point out a few things to you… what's your name?" Lady Philomena asked.

"Tel'ik." The healer answered in the typical Vulcan fashion.

"Well Tel'ik," Lady Philomena put her arm around the healer's shoulders allowing her to direct the Vulcan to Amanda's bed. "I would point out to you a few things; one, your experience in aiding in the birth of a child, much less a hybrid child, is limited, two the mother is Terren, not Vulcan so hence we're going to have a mix of traditions just like the child is a mix of cultures, and three, I know you have an irrational dislike of me and my brother like most of your race so you are going to oppose every decision or suggestion I make regarding this birth. So here's what going to happen." Lady Philomena, as she spoke to Tel'ik directed the healer to the door then removed her arm and moved the Vulcan to face her. "You are going to go and get Sarek because, since his wife is Terren, Amanda will need him by her side. And after that you are going to boil some water for me."

With that Lady Philomena opened the door and gently pushed Tel'ik out to retrieve Sarek. Lady Philomena shook her head as she returned to the foot of the bed.

"Boiling water?" Lord Christopher asked unbelieving. "I can't believe you just sent Tel'ik to boil water – such an old excuse to get rid of the Vulcan."

Amanda suddenly let out a shout from the pain and her heartbeat became faster.

"Amanda, I really need you to control your breathing," Lady Philomena said soothingly. Sarek entered the room as Amanda got control of her breathing.

"Did you really send Tel'ik to boil water?" Sarek asked as he came to Amanda's side taking her hand.

The three humans in the room all let out a well needed laugh and that disbanded the tension in the room.

* * *

_Authoress' Note: _The Vulcan name Tel'ikis one that I just made up and I think is sounds Vulcan. Thank you for all who reviewed!! The reviews really motivated me to continue, so please keep reveiwing!!!


	5. A Visit and Revelations

**Title:** Old Friends

"Welcome Pi'veh," Lady Philomena said as she cleaned the crying child.

"Why is he crying?" Sarek asked confused and slightly worried for the child's health. The other Vulcan healers were dismissed shortly after the birth so Sarek was alone with his wife and the Engels.

"It is common among human children to cry or scream when they are first born," Lord Christopher explained; he was assisting Lady Philomena during the birth and was now washing his hands. "The crying exercises the lungs, nothing to worry about."

"Vulcan babies do not –"

"Sarek," Lady Philomena stopped him. "Your son is also human; never forget that." She had wrapped the little child in a blanket and handed him to Amanda.

Sarek and Amanda looked at their son together; Amanda smiled at her son as she gently stroked his face. The little babe cracked his eyes open and looked in every direction possible not wanting to stay still.

"He looks like you, Sarek." Amanda said, not looking away from her child; tears of joy began to fall from her face. "I'm so glad you are alive."

"As am I," Sarek said leaning closer to his family.

The Engels looked at each other and smiled. It was a happy occasion and they decided to leave the family with a few moments of peace before the healers returned.

"Wait," Sarek said when he saw the Engels trying to leave.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Lady Philomena asked.

"Thank you." Sarek said without hesitation or pomp and circumstance.

The Engels smiled and Lord Christopher said: "It was our pleasure." Then they left and returned to Sarek's house to get it ready for the new edition.

***

"I don't believe it!" Lord Christopher suddenly exclaimed. He was reading an article in a newspaper from another dimension. He and Lady Philomena were watching young Spock while Amanda went out for an errand. The Engels had not seen their friends for little less than a year, they had a few weeks off and decided to visit their friends.

"What don't you believe?" Amanda asked as she walked into the room. Lady Philomena went and stood behind her brother to read what he was reading.

"I'm a hero. I was shot twice in the Tribune." Lord Christopher looked up at his sister.

"I read where you were shot 5 times in the tabloids." She replied wrapping her arms around Lord Christopher's shoulders.

"That's not true. He didn't come anywhere near my tabloids!" Lord Christopher said in mock aghast.

"Excuse me?" Amanda was now suddenly confused at Lord Christopher remark.

"He's twisting the words around to give them a new meaning," Lady Philomena explained a she preceded to give her brother a smack in the head, all while she was trying to contain a laugh.

"Were you shot?" Amanda asked.

"I simply took down the man and the weapon went off as it hit the ground." Lord Christopher explained.

"So he would like you to believe." Lady Philomena interjected.

"How was Spock?" Amanda asked changing the topic. She looked down at her son whose curious eyes were probing the world around him.

"Quiet," The Engels said in unison.

"I've never heard a child so quiet." Lady Philomena added. "He just sat there and stared at me. If he wasn't half Vulcan I would worr—hello?"

While Lady Philomena was speaking Spock had crawled over to her feet and undid the laces on her granny boot. He began to fiddle with the laces putting them into new knots.

"I think those are too big for you dear." Lady Philomena said as she picked up the child. "Come on a got story I want to tell you before you take your nap." She then took Spock to his room as she waved good bye to Amanda and her brother.

"What's she going to tell him today?"

"I think it's some Terran tale of bravery and doing the morally correct thing – something like that." Lord Christopher explained turning a page of his newspaper. "She would make a good mother."

"Is there a man?" Amanda asked curiously

"No," Lord Christopher sighed. "That's the problem. She's kept so busy that she doesn't have time for a good personal life. Plus she wants to make sure everyone else is happy before she even thinks about herself."

"She helped me out a lot when we were in school together," Amanda said fondly thinking over her school days. "It's funny now thinking back on it, but I do remember how she helped out so many people before she did her studies. I always wondered how she did so well in her classes."

"She just that good," Lord Christopher finally reached the end of his newspaper and placed it on the table. "Where is your husband?"

"He mentioned that he had to work later today," Amanda explained. "Sarek's been doing that a lot lately."

"I know," Lord Christopher said grimly.

"How could you possibly know?" Amanda asked disbelievingly. "You just got to Vulcan."

"I just know, besides that's not the point of the conversation."

"Then what is?"

"What Sarek is doing after work." The tone in which Lord Christopher spoke in was not happy which caused Amanda's eyes to widen.

"Your not saying that – "

"Dear Creator – no!" Lord Christopher interjected before Amanda could finish her sentence. "Nothing like that; something like that would never cross Sarek's mind. No, his actions are quite noble; I just wished he asked for my help."

Amanda shook her head to get rid of the ridiculous idea of Sarek that popped into her head. "What would he need your help for?"

Before Lord Christopher could answer the main door of the house opened announcing Sarek's arrival. Amanda quickly looked at Lord Christopher before rushing to her husband.

"Sarek, what's going on?" She demanded when she reached him at the doorway.

If Sarek was surprised at his wife's question his face did not betray it. He looked at Amanda then behind her and saw Lord Christopher standing formally at the end of the hall.

"What have you told her?" Sarek asked as his gaze returned to his wife's worried face.

"You know be better then that." Lord Christopher remarked. "We need to talk."

"We do indeed." Sarek agreed. He gently moved his wife aside to walk towards Lord Christopher. "Amanda – I do promise to tell you everything after I talk with Lord Christopher." He called back to her without turning around.

"Thank you." Amanda said quietly as the two men went to Sarek's office. Confused and bewildered Amanda went to Lady Philomena for answers.

"I know less then you." Lady Philomena said as Amanda entered Spock's room, she was putting Spock down for his nap. As soon as the child was settled Lady Philomena motioned to Amanda to follow her out of the room. "And I only found out today just before you came in."

"That your brother was going to speak to my husband, not what they were going to talk about."

"Pretty much." Lady Philomena nodded. "I had just finished my class when Christopher met me outside the classroom and said, 'Let's visit Sarek and Amanda.' And here we are."

"Just like that?"

"When Christopher gets a sudden whim to do something, I just go with it." Lady Philomena explained. "It's easier that way."

"I've never seen Sarek so worried before." Amanda said upset. Lady Philomena put her arm around her friend and lead her to the sitting room.

"I'm sure they know exactly what to do." Lady Philomena smiled at her as they sat down.

_

* * *

Authoress' Note:_ I am really sorry that it's taken so long to update!! I've been traveling and studying abroad. I hope you enjoy it and I will be very impressed with the person who figures out the movie dialogue I've inserted in this chapter. Hint: It's from an old movie.


	6. Unexpected

**Title:** Old Friends

"You sure about this?" Lord Christopher asked.

"There is no other logical way." Sarek said firmly.

"I still can't believe that your own mother would do something like that." Lord Christopher said in disbelief. "It just seems very illogical to do that. I will never understand her.

"You are going to tell Amanda everything, right?" Lord Christopher asked when he stood. "You're not going to do that whole tell part of it and leave out a crucial point?"

"I told my wife that I would tell her everything and I intend to do just that." Sarek said.

"Good," Lord Christopher nodded. "I'll tell her to come in then." he opened the door and found his sister and Amanda standing opposite the door waiting patiently.

"This shouldn't surprise me should it?" Lord Christopher asked pointing at the women.

"No," Lady Philomena said shaking her head. "Now we should leave the married couple to chit chat."

"Excellent idea my dear sister." Lord Christopher agreed and motioned to Amanda to come into the study.

When the Engels had closed the door behind them Amanda turned to her husband with a concern look on her face.

"What's been going on Sarek?"Amanda asked quietly.

"I have been having difficulty securing rights for Spock as a Vulcan citizen." Sarek said.

Amanda was stunned and it took her a moment to fully realize what Sarek had said.

"I don't understand," Amanda muttered.

"There are those who believe our son should not receive citizenship because of –"

"Because of me?" Amanda asked cutting Sarek off.

"In a sense yes,"Sarek admitted. "There are not that many who have this view, but enough to cause some problems."

"Why would someone do this?" Amanda sat herself down, she was too upset to stand. Sarek went to stand beside her and she grasp his hand; an illogical action, but one that Sarek allowed his wife.

"I have many who agree that this action is most illogical and are helping me." Sarek assured his wife. "It will not be much longer."

"That's why you've been coming home late the past several nights," Amanda suddenly said making a connection in her mind. "Thank you Sarek." she added softly.

* * *

Amanda left Sarek's study, her mind in a whirl wind with what she had just learned.

"Why not?" Amanda heard Lady Philomena from the parlor.

"For a very good reason," Lord Christopher replied.

"Which is?" Lady Philomena prompted. "Well?"

"There's a reason," Lord Christopher responded. "I just don't know what it is yet."

"Is that you Amanda?" Lady Philomena popped her head into the hall way looking for her friend. Seeing her Lady Philomena quickly went to her friend and grabbed Amanda's hand. "There you are! Come, you must help me talk some sense into my brother."

"About what?" Amanda asked trying to keep up a good appearance.

"My aide," Lady Philomena smiled. "He likes her and I'm trying to convince him to get to know her better."

"What's her name?" Amanda asked as she sat down next to Lady Philomena.

"Nila,"Lady Philomena explained. "She's an Indian girl who is also a survivor from our world, an accomplished dancer and smart as a whip."

"My dear sister I will agree that she is a very accomplished lady." Lord Christopher pointed out before Lady Philomena could go on naming the girl's good qualities.

"Then what's stopping you?" Lady Philomena asked.

Amanda watched the two as they playfully banter back and forth. It was moments like these that reminded Amanda of her school days where she and Lady Philomena had met.

"When we get back you are so going to take her for a cup of coffee." Lady Philomena insisted.

"How old fashion." Lord Christopher commented. "Spock's awake."

"I'll get him." Amanda said getting up.

She entered Spock's room and found him sitting in his crib playing with his blanket. The blanket was giving to her be her mother who was extremely happy to hear she was going to be a grandmother.

When Amanda reached the crib Spock looked up at her with curious eyes. She smiled at her son.

"Oh Spock," she whispered as she picked up her son. After talking with Sarek she realized that her son was going to have a difficult life on Vulcan because of his heritage.

Because of her.

Amanda held her son close to her and kissed him on his head. She knew Sarek would not approve of such displays of affections, but at this point she did not care.

"I love you Spock."

* * *

Lord Christopher hated pacing, which made him wonder why he agreed to become an Ambassador since pacing seemed to be a job requirement. The past two hours felt like a day as Lord Christopher waited for Sarek to finish with his defense of his son's citizenship before the High Council.

He thought back to when he was helping Sarek draft his argument the previous day when his sister took Amanda out to cheer her up.

"They're called spectacles Spock," Lord Christopher explained as the child grabbed them from his face. He was holding Spock in his lap while Sarek was looking over his defense on a PADD. "I need them to read."

"I have always found that curious," Sarek commented.

"Why?" Lord Christopher asked as he retrieved his specs from Spock's grasp.

"Most humans try to avoid spectacles. And you have a capability that would allow you to avoid the need for them." Sarek explained.

"I could heal my eyes so I wouldn't need spectacles," Lord Christopher mused. "But I don't want to."

"Why?" Sarek asked as he finished his defense.

"For two reasons I guess," Lord Christopher began placing Spock on the floor and gave him another object to examine. "Firstly – it reminds me of my father. He always had them on his person because he was always reading a book that he tucked away in his pocket. Secondly – it reminds me that I am mortal and nothing in this life is perfect. There is always a flaw somewhere in everything."

The object that held Spock's attention was suddenly thrown up to Lord Christopher's face. It hit him in the temple and landed in his lap which caused Spock giggle in glee.

"Spock," Sarek said looking displeased at his son.

"It's alright Sarek," Lord Christopher picked up the object and looked at it thoughtfully. "I think he has rather good aim."

Lord Christopher brought himself out of the memory as he stopped his pacing and sat down. He wanted to know what was going on, and was very tempted to listen through the minds in the council chamber. But he promised Sarek that he would not.

Lord Christopher smiled at the last thought; he was surprised at how close he had become to the Vulcan and how well Sarek had come to know him. He was glad to have found a good friend in Sarek.

The Council Chambers opened with Sarek quickly leaving the room. Lord Christopher stood to greet his friend; he looked past the Vulcan and saw T'Pau emerge from the room with a hard expression on her face.

She glared at Lord Christopher when she saw him, to which Lord Christopher bowed respectively. He was not going to allow T'Pau to unnerve him, he knew of her dislike to him. He was, however, surprised to see that she was present at that particular meeting.

"What happen?" Lord Christopher asked when Sarek reached him.

"I will explain later." Sarek said quietly not wanting other to hear him.

The ride back to Sarek's home was a quiet one. over Lord Christopher's many years he had learned to be patient, he would allow Sarek to speak first. He could tell Sarek was upset at something, of course the Vulcan would deny the very notion.

Sarek took a sudden turn in the opposite direction of his home.

"Where are we going?" Lord Christopher asked. It was not like Sarek to do things spontaneously.

"Somewhere to contemplate." Sarek responded.

* * *

_Authoress' Note:_ I am so sorry that it's taking me so long to update this story. I haven't abandon it, I've just been busy - please forgive me!! Also please review, it let's me know that people are actually reading and think about the story. Thanks!!!


	7. Repairs and Pots

**Title:** Old Friends

Sarek had brought them to the top of a mountain outside of the city and said nothing on the way there. After he landed the shuttle Sarek got out and observed everything he could see. Lord Christopher leaned against the shuttle and watched his friend with concern.

"You said once that you were an accomplished swordsmen." Sarek said still looking out over the view.

"Yes, I am." Lord Christopher responded standing up. "Why?"

"Teach me," Sarek requested.

"Come again," Lord Christopher was taken off guard by Sarek's request.

"Teach me," Sarek repeated.

Lord Christopher looked at the Vulcan carefully musing over the request. He smiled as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Why not," He said as went over where some rocks laid. "I don't think I've shown you this trick of mine." Picking up two equally sized rocks he went over to Sarek.

Lord Christopher closed his eyes in concentration and Sarek observed the rocks. What he saw was both fascinating and confusing. In Lord Christopher's hands the rocks change shape and formed into a pair of thin swords.

"Fascinating," Sarek said unsure of what else to say.

"It's a simple rearranging of molecules, changing bonds around, that sort of thing." Lord Christopher explained as he handed one to Sarek. "Their not the best quality I'm afraid; there not much metal elements as I had hoped. But they are good for practice.

"Now have you had any practice with hand to hand combat?" Lord Christopher asked as he stretched his arms.

"Some," Sarek said weighing the sword in his hand.

"Let's get started then; what I've formed here is called a rapier, a long double-edged weapon." Lord Christopher began explaining. " The handle....

†

"Come again," Mina requested surprised.

"Sarek asked me to teach him some swordplay." Christopher repeated. "He drove to a mountain top and I taught him to duel."

The Engels were on Christopher's ship doing basic maintenance on it. Christopher sat on the bulkhead with the schismatics holographicly displayed before him as Mina fiddled with the machinery under the buckhead. Looking at his sister reminded him old car mechanics underneath cars and the only thing you could see of them was their legs.

"Hand me the crystals," Mina requested sticking out her grimy hand. "How did he do?"

"Not bad for a first lesson," Christopher admitted. "In truth I think he wanted to talk and vent for that matter. Which crystals?"

"A venting Vulcan – now that's something I thought I would never hear." Mina commented. "The rounded ones."

Christopher gave Mina the crystals she asked for and looked over the schismatic again. "That should be the last of it." He said.

"Can you run the diagnostic again?" Mina requested.

"Don't you want to get out of there first?" Christopher asked just before he started the diagnostic.

"No, if something goes wrong I want to see where the problem is for myself." She explained as she crossed her ankles.

"OK." Christopher began the diagnostic and sat on the floor to wait for it to finish.

"Why did Sarek want to vent?" Mina asked from under the bulkhead.

"Maybe it had something to do with his mother, I don't know." Christopher took off his spectacles and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just listen and avoided his blade."

"Everything's good down here." Mina commented as she came out of the bulkhead. She tucked her legs under her as she sat facing her brother. "You know we can't get involved with this; it's an internal affair."

"I know I just wish we could help," Christopher leaned his head back against the wall frustrated.

"We're being supportive friends and, as much as I hate it, that's all we really can do." Mina wiped her hands as clean as she could before tossing the cloth aside. "I still wonder why T'Pau was at that meeting. She only comes to things that involve the whole planet; I doubt she was there to be supportive of Sarek, I know she doesn't like the idea of have a Terran daughter-in-law."

"Or even a Terran grandson," Christopher said quietly.

"You don't think – "

"Yes I do," Christopher said cutting Mina off. "It only makes sense."

"But it's illogical for her to turn against her own kin." Mina pointed.

"Not if she thinks that Sarek did that first." Christopher theorized. "By marrying a Terran, in T'Pau's mind, is an act against his family and, in a sense, his own kind."

"Are you going to share this theory with them?" Mina asked concerned.

"Well that's just it – it's a theory based on assumptions." Christopher sighed.

"But it's plausible." Mina pointed out.

"Yes it is Mina." Christopher said wearily.

"You're not telling me something – aren't you?" Mina asked after observing her brother with a critical eye.

"Again you are correct."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"I can't,"

"You promised not to?" Christopher nodded to answer Mina's question. "I see … to Sarek?"

"Yes."

The brother and sister sat in silence thinking about what was just said and the situation it referred to.

"Don't you hate this feeling of helplessness?" Mina said as she scooted next to her brother.

"Especially since I know that I can fix it so easily." Christopher looked thoughtfully at Mina and took hold of her hand. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Listening to me," Mina smiled at Christopher as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What else are sisters for?"

Amanda paced her parlor waiting for Sarek to return with the outcome of his meeting with the High Council.

"Amanda," Lady Mina called from Spock's room.

"Yes," Amanda answered but continued with her pacing.

"Is there anything here for Spock to play with other then these logic puzzles?"

"No, why?"

"Well Spock has played with all of them at least twice and I think he wants to move on to something else." Lady Mina explained as she entered the room holding Spock in her arms. "You alright?"

"Just worried that's all."

"Well wearing out your floor by pacing back and forth is not going to help; sit down and try to stay calm." Lady Mina said she walked past Amanda in search of something to occupy Spock. "You know what we should do after this whole affair is done?"

"What?" Amanda sat down and out her head in her hands.

"Visit my friend Harris," Lady Mina called from the kitchen. "You remember him from school, right?"

"Yes, he was that kept all your 'suitors' at bay." Amanda smiled at the memory. "What's he doing now?"

"Getting his degree in medicine."

"Wasn't he doing that when we were in school?"

"To be a doctor for the Keepers' one has to get degrees from at least six different dimensions." Lady Mina explained. "Some dimensions have diseases that don't exist in others, so becoming a Medical Doctor takes a long time. I think Harris is on his fifth degree."

Suddenly a clang came from the kitchen and Amanda rushed in to see what had happen. She found Spock and Lady Mina sitting on the floor with various cooking tools around them. Spock had a large spoon in his hand and began to hit various things and laughed after each clang.

"Are we too loud?" Lady Mina asked looking concerned.

"No, I just wasn't expecting Spock to play with the pots and pans." Amanda smiled. She felt some of the tension she had built up disappear.

"Well there is nothing else in the house, so I had to come up with something," Lady Mina said waving another spoon about in the air. "Join us on the floor!"

Amanda smiled as slowly placed herself opposite Lady Mina and her son. Spock continued his clanging until it formed into a simple pattern.

"I think he's composing." Lady Mina said as she added a clang of her own. "Perhaps he inherited his father's musical talent?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep me smiling. No matter now down I feel you always seem to make me smile."

"I don't like seeing my friends upset," Lady Mina explained giving her spoon to Spock. "Plus you have a beautiful smile Amanda."

Amanda did not respond, Lady Mina did not expect her too. They both watched Spock as he continued hitting the pots and pans taking great delight in the action.

"When he's older you should really invest in teaching him the lytherette." Lady Mina suggested.

"Like his father?" Amanda smiled.

"Like his father." Lady Mina smiled as well. "Speaking of his father --"

Lady Mina was not able to finish her statement because Amanda quickly got up and went to the front door. She got to the door just as Sarek and Lord Christopher entered.

"Well?" She asked tentatively.

"All is well, my wife." Sarek assured her.

Amanda sighed in relief and smiled to her husband. "I am glad, _very_ glad."

"The council could not deny the illogical nature of the opposition to Spock's citizenship." Sarek said with a hit of relief.

"Sarek is quite the orator." Lord Christopher said as he passed the couple to get inside. "Mina where are you?"

"In the kitchen," she called out and Lord Christopher quickly followed.

"Thank you Sarek," Amanda said as soon as Lord Christopher was out of the room.

"One does not need to thank logic," Sarek said. "But your gratitude is well appreciated."

Amanda could not help but smiled at her husband and they both went into the kitchen where they found the Engels in deep conversation but keeping an eye on Spock at the same time.

"What are you two talking about?" Amanda asked as she picked up Spock.

"We have to leave," Lord Christopher said.

"So soon?" Amanda asked shocked.

"We have been recalled by Parliament to deal with a conflict." Lady Mina explained. "Apparently we're the only ones that people will listen to."

"Can't you at least wait until tomorrow to leave?" Amanda asked.

Lady Mina glanced at her brother not knowing herself; Lord Christopher returned the glance to Lady Mina and nodded. "I believe we can stay, at least til tomorrow." He said with a smile.

"May I inquire as to why the cooking tools are on the floor?" Sarek asked when he glanced around his feet.

"It's an ancient form of entertainment that many human children do when their toys no longer amuse them." Lady Mina explained. "Ever considered teaching Spock the lytherette?"

_

* * *

Authoress' Note:_ This thing called Reality got in the way of me writing!! So here's another chapter I hope you enjoy!  
I forgot to mention this in the last Authoress' Note; the random piece of movie dialogue is between Lord Christopher and Lady Mina starting with 'I'm a hero! I was shot twice in the _Tribune.' _and ends just before Lady Mina smacks Lord Christopher upside the head. It's from an old movie called 'The Thin Man' a murder mystery that has classic witty dialogue. I highly recommend it!!


End file.
